Bella's awakening
by SpecialKelly
Summary: I was now Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, mate and wife of Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I was now a vampire. I know its been done before, just go with it XD BXE
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I know its been done before but just give this a try.**_

_**It was written before BD and only uploaded now because of exams and I finally got the confidence to upload it :D**_

_**I don't own and of the character, they were all the great Stephanie Mayer's work!**_

**This is my version of breaking dawn.**

**It takes place in the Cullen's new house in Canada. (I didn't want to write about the wedding because I don't think I would be very good at that. XD) We are on the last day of Bella's change.**

**Enjoy!**

Bella's POV!

Edward squeezed my hand tightly as I screamed again, his face his face constricted with angst.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." he whispered into my ear, his icy breath cooling my over heated skin. "It will be over soon, my love, I promise."

I couldn't answer, my breath was coming in to shallow for me to speak. Hot tears rolled down my checks as I bit my lip to stop me from crying out once more. Rosalie was right, it did no good to scream.

My fingers dug, again, into Edward's relentless vice grip. Had he been human, I would have torn his skin hours ago.

But he wasn't.

My perfect marble angel didn't mind his own physical pain, though I knew he wasn't masochistic as he had once called himself. I took comfort in the fact that my pain was almost over.

The burning was not at potent as it had been……I could feel, and hear, my heart beat slow, its unsteady thumping soon to stop forever.

I looked up into the dark gold eyes of my angel, the angel who held my hand as the fires of hell burnt through my veins.

Edward smiled his crooked smile but it did not reach the golden pools of his intense eyes, as he lent over, slowly, to kiss my overheated lips.

I knew I shouldn't have been but I was surprised that his lips no longer felt cold against mine.

He pulled away as a small whimper escaped from me.

My heart was getting rapidly slower.

I realised that, for the first time since I had been bitten, I could think around the burning.

As the last parts of my humanity slipped away, I thought of Charlie. I thought of how much it would hurt him if he knew that we would never seen each other again, that our goodbye at the wedding meant so much more than he knew.

I though of Jacob, about how we would be enemies now. About how, if were ever to meet again he would feel compelled to kill me. About how the sun had finally set on our friendship.

That thought hurt me more than anything I had felt over the last three days.

I pushed him from my mind.

I had Edward, now and forever. That's all I wanted, all I needed!

The sound of footsteps pulled me from my musing, and I looked up to the almost silent sound of Alice's fluid footsteps.

With a smile to both me and Edward she said "It's time."

As if her words were the queue, my heart beat stammered and faulted until it came to its final beat.

I looked up at Edward and smiled. The pain, for both of us, was over. It was done. I was done.

"Welcome to the family, Sis!"

My grin grew impossibly wider as I knew this was true even more so than when I took his name.

For I was now Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, mate and wife of Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I was now a vampire.

_**AN: review and tell me what you think and weather or not I should carry on XD**_

Cookies for reviewers XD


	2. Mirror

**AN: Sorry I took so long to upload this, I haven't been feeling very well lately and I just got some really bad news about my health so sorry if I don't update as much but I will try my hardest because I love you all.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, I have decided I an going to carry on with this story XD**

**As I said last time, I own nothing, that pleasure belongs to the great and powerful Stephenie Meyer, *mutters under breath* lucky.**

**Cookies for reviewers!!**

*****

_For I was now Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, mate and wife of Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I was now a vampire._

I sat up suddenly and looked around. My eyes falling on Edward who stood beside me. I reached up and stroked the side of his gorgeous cheek. My ring glinting in the light. He smiled and my as he leaned into my hand. 

_I love you. _I mouthed at him.

His grin grew as he kissed my fingers. "As I love you."

"Bella?" Alice perky voice pulled me from the smouldering golden eyes of my husband. _My husband, _I thought with a smile.

"Bella?" Alice called again, "Would you like to see yourself?"

I snapped my head round to face her pixy like form as she grinned and held out her hand for me to take. I took it eagerly.

Together we ran into Alice's closet, which took up the whole of the spare room next to her and Jasper's bedroom. 

I walked slowly to the floor length mirror, mesmerised by what I was seeing.

It was still me, I could still see a few familiar flaws like my bottom lip being slightly to full for my top one but I was different.

I was beautiful!

My pale skin was now even lighter against my dark hair, which had grown a few inches and had a lot more red in it. My eyes red and wide as I took in my appearance. They reminded me of a horror movie I once watched with Renee.

I finally looked like I belonged with Edward!

I threw my arms around his neck, "Thank you" I said, speaking for the first time. My voice sounded like silk.

I kissed him, the sweet perfume of his breath and sent filled my mouth as our tongues intertwined. I pushed myself further into the kiss as a small part of me realised that this was the first time I had ever kissed Edward like this, our tongues wrestling for dominance. I knew that, had it been beating, my heart would be frantic.

Alice cleared her throat, the chuckled when I glared at her.

"Sorry," she grinned not looking the least bit apologetic. "but there is a storm heading our way and Emmett wants to play ball."

I smiled as I remembered a similar convocation what seemed like…..what _was_ a lifetime ago.

"Actually, I was going to take Bella hunting. It will be easier for her to stick to the diet that way."

I panicked at his words, _this_ was the part I was worried about.

"I knew you were going to say that but I thought it would be impolite not to ask. Have fun!" With a kiss on my cheek, Alice danced merrily out of the room.

I turned to Edward as he took my head and led me onto the landing, and panic must have been obvious on my face because Edward sighed, his forehead furrowed.

"I won't let you out of my sight. Please don't be anxious." He kissed me once we reached the bottom of the stairs. 

"Where to?" I asked with a pathetic attempt at a confident smile on my face, as I followed my angel to the backdoor.

"East. About 20 miles. Its no where near any towns.." he responded opening the door.

"After you, Mrs Cullen."

**AN: Oooohhhh drama is on its way!!**

**Review if you love me and I will give you cookies!!**

**-x- **


End file.
